Charmed: The Return
by Charmedious
Summary: After the Ultimate Battle ended in tradegy, the lives of the Charmed Ones as well as The Jenkins sisters were lost. But destiny was about to intervene once more as The Charmed Ones were given the oppotunity to return to their lives on earth but they'd nee


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed production and characters. I been working this

very hard and it inspired me to write because I am a fan of Charmed.

**A/N:** Welcome to the first Chapter of Charmed: The Return. It's officially Season

9 and it included the sisters. This is a prologue such as chapter 1.

**Prologue**

**Int. Heaven**

Patty was sitting down; resting her head on white beautiful pillar She tilted

her head to the left side. She saw a brunette older lady waling down.

"Mom?" Patty got up and walked to her. She put her hands on Penny's hand and

holds eagerly. "What did they say?"

Penny opens her eyes gracefully and said, "It's time." Patty's eyes began to

water and smiles weakly. "Mom, let do it now before they find out."

"I know sweetie, but we need to find Faith to help us or it would work."

The Halliwell women walked around and found a red headed woman who almost looked

like Charlotte Warren. It was Faith Warren Wentworth talking to her descendants

from the Warrens line. Penny stepped in and said it quietly "Excuse me ladies, I need to borrow Faith for a moment.

Faith followed Penny and Patty to discuss alone so the descendants won't suspect

or know anything about it.

" So, I take it as a yes, I hope this works. I haven't test it yet." said Faith.

She took out a paper and handed to Penny. It was a spell that Faith wrote and

the women started to hold each other's hand. They began to chant very faintly.

_I am the mother of light_

_You are the father of darkness_

_Let us come together._

_Let us be one._

_Life...return to thee._

_Life...bestow to thee._

_Life...from me to thee._

_Life...from us to thee._

_Life...from all to thee._

A pinkish orb was roaming around them and went through the pearl-color marble

floor.

" Be safe my darling." said Patty.

(-u-)

**Int. Halliwell Manor, Kitchen**

Piper was cooking Chicken Courdon Bleu and Asian-avocado salad. Suddenly Paige

orbed in and startles Piper.

"Paige! You just scared the crap outtta of me, you know that I could've exploded you."

"Sorry Piper, I need any wine because it's tonight." Paige smiling.

"Ugh Paige, I don't even want to know." She opened her Semiconductor Wine Cooler

and picked a wine without looking. "Here just take this and go."

"Calasbo 1907? You're joking."

"Paige just go!"

"Okay okay what's the rush?" Finally Paige orbed out, Piper started to smell

something burning from the oven.

"Ah damn it." She opened the oven and there was a piece of chicken burnt.

She walked all over the kitchen swiftly. She prepared her dish and walked to

dining room holding. She saw Leo and the boys all dressed up.

"Oh my! My boys are looking handsome right now." She kissed the boy's cheek and

kissed Leo.

"Thank you Leo." She whispered.

They sat down and started to eat. " Piper, this sautéed mushrooms are really

good.:

" Yeah, I used a little bit of red wine and a dash of parsley."

Leo looked at her and started to smile because he remember the time that he met

her for the first time. Piper turned her head with beautiful sapphire earring looking at Leo

smiling. They just got interrupted by Chris, he took a fistful on mashed

potatoes and smeared all over her face. The whole family began to laugh.

(-u-)

**Int. Phoebe****'****s Apartment**

Phoebe was sitting at her red sofa typing her advice column on her laptop. A

hearted teleport appeared, Phoebe smiled and it was Coop. He walked to her and

sits down with her.

"Hey baby, I am sorry, I had to help my charge."

"It's okay Coop." scratching her head.

Coop looked at her and lifted Phoebe's glasses and moved over her head. He was

looking at Phoebe's hazel eyes.

"Didn't I ever tell you that your eyes are the most beautiful I ever seen."

Phoebe smiled and chuckled quietly. Suddenly a Siamese kitten jumped her the

sofa. It began to purr while curling herself.

" Since when did we get a pet?"

" Oh yeah Coop, I forgot to tell you that Kit gave birth to our kitten Cassi."

"Wow, I have really been gone for a long time."

"Coop, we need to discuss our honeymoon."

"Well whatever you want to go, I'll go wherever you want to go. I just want to

be with you sweetie."

"Hmm… what about Cayman Island. I heard that it's very beautiful island."

"We should try scuba-diving." Coop smiled.

"Let's add that to our list." said Phoebe.

They chuckled together, but they stopped when they were staring at each other.

Coop lean to Phoebe's lip and began to kiss, Phoebe puts her palm on Coop's

shoulder. Her wedding ring was sparkling.

(-u-)

**Int. Halliwell Manor- Paige****'****s bedroom**

Henry was lying down half naked and Paige was on top of Henry's back massaging

his shoulders.

" That was a good dinner and wine."

" Yeah, Piper got a wine from someone like 6 or 7 years ago." Paige smiled

" Well that person who gave it to Piper has good taste of wine." He rolled

around and Paige was on top of Henry's stomach. "Paige, I know you been

avoiding about having children questions."

"I know but." biting her lip.

" But what Paige?"

"I would love to have kids with you, but I am not sure if I am a mother

figure."

" Oh Paige, I mean come on, you been a social worker which means you been dealing with babies and kids. So you do have a mother figure."

"No Henry…"

"Then what is it?!" Henry getting frustrated.

Paige sighed, "I don't know how to be a mother."

Henry calmed down himself "I am sorry and I shouldn't have brought this topic."

" It's okay, Maybe it's time for me to think about it."

" And maybe we should start to practice, but you know what's the best part?"

" No, what is it?"

"We don't have to stop for trying and trying again."

Paige giggled, then Henry kissed her passionately, and putting the covers over

their head.

(-u-)

**Int. Golden Gate Park**

The lamp post was flickering and the wind was filled with sound of howling.

There was a swing seat, swinging with the sound of creaking.

A crow was flying over the swing sets and landed on Merry Go Round.

The crow felt something was not right. He knew that he was not alone. He flew to a small forest attaching to the Golden Gate Park. He decided to stand on a branch, later on he spotted

something absurd.

There was a raven headed woman lying down naked.

An orange- brownish leaf was floating down and it stayed on her chest. The leaf

burst into fire and it stopped burning to a letter "P"

The crow came closer to her. It thought she might be dead. But the crow heard

her heart beating. The crow was very disturbed and he started to flutter his

wing screeching.

The raven headed woman opened her eyes abruptly and began to gasp.

(-u-)

**Well, you have read Ch. 1. I hope you liked it, I hope you can leave reviews and **

**it really important to know what do you think or something I need to improve. **

**Thank you so much.**


End file.
